The subject invention relates to exercise methods and apparatus, and more specifically, to exercise equipment which provides support for at least a portion of a person""s body and selectively transforms into a configuration suitable for transportation and/or storage.
Various types of exercise equipment are known in the art. One common device is the exercise bench, which is typically designed to support a person in a supine position above a floor surface to facilitate the performance of one or more exercises involving stretching and/or strength training. Another familiar exercise device is the aerobic step, which is typically designed to provide one or more raised platforms relative to a floor surface to facilitate repeated stepping motions. Yet another popular device is the exercise dumbbell, which is typically designed with one or more weights disposed at each end of a handle.
The present invention may be described in terms of methods and apparatus for converting an exercise bench into a weight cart and/or for converting a weight cart into an exercise bench. In a first configuration, a lower end of a bench member is connected to a weight container, and an opposite, upper end of the bench member is within arm""s reach for tilting and maneuvering the apparatus with the assistance of wheels on the container and/or the bench member. In a second configuration, the bench member occupies a horizontal orientation suitable for supporting a person in a supine position. Recognizing that the wheels may be locked against rotation or eliminated from the apparatus, the present invention may also be described in terms of an exercise bench that moves between operative and inoperative positions relative to a weight container. Those skilled in the art will also recognize that the present invention is applicable to other types of body supporting equipment, including an aerobic step, for example. Indeed, various features and applications will become apparent from the more detailed description that follows.